This invention is related to spinal massage devices of the type in which the user rests his back on the device and then advances his spine such that the device progressively engages his spinal column, and more particularly to such a device comprising four rubber balls mounted on a linking plate to conform to the curvature of the user's spine as he advances his spine along the device.
Spinal massage devices have been disclosed in the prior art in which the device is mounted on a supporting surface, such as a floor. The user then manipulates his spinal column by laying, back down, on the device and then advancing his spine along the device. One such device was disclosed in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,957 which issued Dec. 2, 1952 to C. W. Hague. The Hague device employs a series of tubular tires supported in pairs on a shaft. However, there is no provision for allowing the shaft of one pair of tires to move toward the shaft of another pair to accomodate variances in the user's spinal dimensions, such as exists in a person having a curved spine and the like.